marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dormammu (Earth-11584)
History "If you open the door for me, sorcerer, so that I may enter and conquer your world, than I give you my word that you will see your wife again." '''Dormammu '''is a Faltine Entity that dwells within the Dark Dimension, a reality that exists outside the normal pervue of space-time. The Faltine were among the first races to come into existence in the new universe, alongside the Abstract Entities of the Universe as well as the race that came to be known as the Celestials. The Faltine and the Celestials waged war on each other during the early ages of the Universe, a war that destroyed entire galaxies in its ferocity, and created several "cracks" within the fabric of reality, into which pocket dimensions and realms would form (and also create the seven Dimensional Nexuses in the universe, of which K'un-Lun is one). Some even sayid that the Abstract Entities of the Universe created the Infinity Stones as a weapon to battle the Faltine. In the end, the war was won (through as yet unrevealed means) by the Celestials, with the various surviving Faltine entities exiled into other dimensions. For his part, Dormammu was sent to the Dark Dimension, where he lie in wait for eons, rebuilding his strength. Within their own dimensions, the Faltine are nearly as omnipotent as the Celestials were in ours. Over time Dormammu gained the moniker of the "Cosmic Conqueror," an Entity who would take entire pieces of our universe and add it to his own. And with the Celestials seemingly extinct as a race, Dormammu's Dark Dimension grew virtually unchecked, as his power grew with each incursion into our reality. Eventually Dormammu was stopped when he attempted to conquer Earth in far prehistory, beaten back by the combined efforts of the forerunners of the Vishanti, the original Masters of the Mystic Arts, namely the three great sorcerers of Agamotto, Oberon and Watoomb. They placed mystical limits on Dormammu, trapping him within his own Dark Dimension and sealing him within, using the Ley-Line Energy of Earth to keep the door locked. As such, conquering Earth and undoing the magics that kept him contained became an all-encompassing goal for Dormammu, though various attempts of acting through agents were constantly thwarted by later Sorcerer Supreme's of Earth, such as Merlyn. In modern days, Dormammu was contacted by the sorcerer Xandu, and offered just such an opportunity at assaulting the Earth. Xandu offered to capture the Wand of Watoomb and use it to open a permanent portal to the Dark Dimension, allowing Dormammu through and thus a way to override his entrapment. All Xandu asked in return was the revival of his dead wife, Adria. Dormammu complied, endowing Xandu and his followers with a fraction of his own power. Xandu succeeded in his endeavor, opening the portal and beginning the process of merging Earth with the Dark Dimension. However, Dormammu ran into a roadblock in the form of the new "Sorcerer Supreme" of Earth, Doctor Strange. Strange used the Time Stone contained within the Eye of Agamotto to lock himself and Dormammu in a never ending time loop. Every time Dormammu would kill Strange, the loop would reset and begin again. Not understanding the concept of time (due to being locked in his Dark Dimension, where time had no meaning, for so long), Dormammu attempted to break the loop through sheer force, coming up with new and creative ways to kill Doctor Strange and break his spirit. However, Dormammu soon grew frustrated with his imprisonment, and demanded to be set free. Strange made his demands: remove Xandu and the zealots from the Earth and never try to conquer it again. Reluctantly, Dormammu agreed, provided Strange never use the Time Stone on him again. The bargain struck, Dormammu withdrew, taking Xandu and his zealots with him. In filling his deal with Xandu, he reanimated the corpse of his dead wife as a mindless zombie and brought it with them into the Dark Dimension. While Dormammu's word is his bond, he has not lost his appetite for Earth and the freedom it would bring. He remains in the Dark Dimension, seeking a way around his word, to the present day. Powers & Abilities * Untold Mystical Power: Within the Dark Dimension, Dormammu commands virtually unlimited power, able to transmute matter and energy, control the very environment in limitless ways, and endow followers with a fraction of his own power. He can also consume entire large portions of our universe by opening a stable gateway between that world and his own Dark Dimension. * Immortality: Being a Faltine Entity, Dormammu is effectively immortal within his own domain, and cannot be killed. Weaknesses Dormammu's power is native only to the Dark Dimension, as such it is unknown if he can exist outside of his dimension unless allowed in by a resident of another dimension. While he can consume other dimensions, this takes time and energy, and his influence is reduced while the new dimension is merged with his own (which may be why Doctor Strange was able to use the Time Stone so effectively within the Dark Dimension). In modern day he has never physically left his dimension, always merging other dimensions into his own, so whether he can or not is debatable. If he could, it can be speculated that Dormammu's power is exponentially reduced outside the Dark Dimension (based on observations of other similar beings) to the point where he might even be able to be killed. Also, for reasons that are not entirely understood, Faltine Entities are bound by their word, though this is not always a weakness on their part (as discovered by the sorcerer Xandu). Film Details Dormammu appears within the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is voiced by actor Jeremy Irons, with actor Benedict Cumberbatch providing motion capture work. * Doctor Strange (2016) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters